


Screamer turned to a Mute (One shot)

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Biting, Grinding, HES A BRAT OKAY, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hickies, Human AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Scratching, cock riding, humanswap, more like a power bottom but y'all know what i mean, tagora's a fucking switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: After graduation Tagora and Galekh hooked up finally. Quite a few years later Tagora decides to entertain a few of Galekh's kinks and gets a little more than he thought.Galekh isn't pasty vanilla like he thought





	Screamer turned to a Mute (One shot)

Galekh's face was beet red, fumbling with his phone. He was trying to get this text out to Tagora, who was in the other room, but it was very awkward in his opinion.. Its fine to tell your boyfriend 'Hey I'm horny, you up for something?' but Galekh couldn't think for the life of him how to phrase this. Usually he was the one satisfying Tagora..

He sighs and sends the text anyway. Hoping to god he isn't made fun of. Much to Galekh's worry he can hear Tagora coming over to the room he's in. Tagora opens the door and just kinda smirks looking at Galekh.

"Damn. You were fondling yourself before i even got over here? You really must be desperate huh."

Tagora saying that sent a slight chill up Galekh's spine. God he felt bad but he loved being talked to like that. Tagora walked over to their bedside and sat next Galekh, looking at his boyfriend smugly.

"You're not gonna say anything? Usually you're talking up a storm.."

"Y-you know damn well why I'm not.." Galekh saying this made Tagora arch a brow. "L-Look i know this usually isn't your sort of thing..I can take care of this myself if you're not going to take this seriously."

Tagora smiles and leans in kissing Galekh softly at first. Tagora eases onto Galekh's lap as their kiss gets more intense, feeling their bodies heat up quite a bit. Tagora gets the hint and slips his tongue into Galekh's mouth the first chance he gets. Entwining his tongue with his, and exploring his mouth. Galekh let out a quiet muffled moan. God yes. He was so thankful Tagora was doing this and Tagora wasn't even started. Tagora breaks their kiss for a moment. He smiles and leaves a trail of kisses down to Galekh's neck. Nipping it and sucking on it. Galekh wanted to arch his back a little. It was so little but god he's feeling stimulated. He huffs and grips the sheets under him.

"l-lower.."

Tagora smirks and looks up at him. "You're either very eager or..you want me to find your spot already. My My Gal. If i knew you were this stimulated from this.. I would've done it a while ago.."

He pulls down Galekh's pants and lowers his boxers. If Tagora recalled correctly..this spot drives Galekh wild. Tagora lowers himself onto the floor and begins kissing Galekh's inner thigh. He smirks hearing Galekh gasp loudly.

"You might have to get a little louder..I can't hear you down here.." He chuckles and starts licking Galekh's inner thigh. He was getting aroused at just the sound of Galekh struggling to keep his moans quiet. His glasses were getting a little foggy and good god Galekh looks so cute like this. Tagora thought to himself. Tagora proceeded to leave quite a few hickies around Galekh's thighs. Licking and sucking on his bare, sensitive skin. Galekh moans loud enough, that he isnt able to muffle it.

"f..FUCK!..Tagora..Tagora.."

"Look at you.. I haven't even played with you yet and you're already calling my name? You're such a needy needy boy Gal.. Do you want me to touch you there?"

Galekh is panting at this point. Desperate sure as hell was on the nose for his situation.

"Please.. Please Tagora.. I can't do this by myself.."

Tagora chuckles, sits up and holds onto Galekh's throbbing penis. He starts licking the sides.. the base then the head. Galekh shudders in anticipation, accidentally getting too excited.

"Wow...Don't let all of it out yet. You're not gonna be that bad are you?" He smirks playfully and sucks on the tip.

Galekh groans out, much louder this time. He's close. gotta make this count. Tagora slips it entirely in his mouth and starts moving his head. Galekh moves his hands onto Tagora's head. Gripping onto his hair. Pulling hair was one of Tagora's kinks anyway..so he didnt feel bad. Tagora wasn't mad when he could feel Galekh push his head down. It just made things so much better. Tagora picked his pace up and had his tongue move around Galekh's dick while inside his mouth. His grip on Tagora's hair was tight..that means he's doing his job nicely.

"hah..h-hah... Gorgor I'm.. Not gonna last much longer.."

Homestretch time. He plays with Galekh's inner thigh while sucking on his dick, wanting to hear more yelps and moans from Gal. Good god he was getting the best delivery. Galekh's legs were twitching and could feel his whole body vibrating. He loudly groaned and came without warning. Tagora was surprised at first, he was not spitting on the carpet. Galekh practically hoisted Tagora off the floor and into his arms. Kissing his face and his neck. Tagora's breath hitched and he clings onto Galekh's shirt. 

"Only considerate of me to return the favor..." Galekh chuckles while nipping on Tagora's neck. 

This was a dangerous game Tagora just got himself onto. He's gasping and starting to grind his crotch onto Galekh's leg. Galekh smirks watching and lifts up Tagora's shirt. Trailing kisses up and down his abdomen.

"Keep going baby.. I think you're doing wonderful. Keep singing for me.." He puts one hand on Tagora's backside, squeezing a cheek firmly. 

Tagora liked to play off that he was a suave vanilla kind of guy but he was a mess right now. Galekh practically touching him could turn him on and good god he was needy. Galekh was never possessive..but kind of the jealous type. Tagora was his. Only his. He wanted every inch and bit of skin to scream his name. Tagora continues to grind against Galekh's thigh, gasping and letting out moans. Galekh turns his attention to Tagora's face and kisses him deeply. Tagora's muffled moans definitely got Galekh hard again. He breaks the kiss and leans into Tagora's right ear.

"If you want me so bad..Ride me. I want to see you become a mess for me. Can you do that?" He nips at Tagora's ear lobe, causing him to only let out a shaky response that sounds like a 'yeah'.

They make quick work with taking off their pants and Tagora stumbles to get some lubricant. Making Galekh wait while like this was not a good idea ..but the idea of getting punished sounds pretty worth it. Tagora sits himself back on Galekh's lap and uses the lubricant on Galekh's dick, getting a little groan out of Galekh. It sends a shiver down Tagora's back, oh good god he wanted to hear more. Galekh helps Tagora slowly lower himself onto his crotch. Tagora gasps loudly but gestures to Galekh that he was fine. The initial shock always got him. Tagora lowers himself fully, causing Galekh to gasp and shudder. He's inside Tagora now and it felt so euphoric after Tagora had done all that for him earlier. 

"Move when you're ready.." Galekh shakily tries to tell Tagora.

Tagora begins trying to ride Galekh, it was so different for him to be doing it this way. Galekh presses his forehead against Tagora, one hand on his waist and the other digging into Tagora's back. Tagora picks up his pace, unable to even bring himself to talk, he kept only letting out moans that sounded like swear swords and curses to god. Galekh digs his nails into his boyfriend's back, after he can tell Tagora hit his g-spot.

"c'mon.. You got this Gor.. God you're such a good boy Gor.." Galekh cant help but grunt a little.

"h-hah..." Is all Tagora can say at this point. He starts going faster, feeling like both of them were getting close. Feeling Galekh dig his nails into his skin, was too fucking hot to him. Looks like they'd both have marks to admire after this. 

"Fu..fuck Gal!!" Tagora exclaims loudly, climaxing. Galekh came right after Tagora did, both of them forgetting to pull out. 

Galekh lays back on the bed and wraps himself around Tagora. Giving his boyfriend little kisses on his face. 

"You did such a good job...fuck...you kind of blew me away.." He entwines his fingers in Tagora's hair, getting a little chuckle out of him.

"Flattery won't get you out of cleaning the sheets.."


End file.
